Trials of Recovery
by SeeingStars9114
Summary: Sequel to Three Days.  Recovering from their nightmare of a camping trip is not going well.  They saw and dealt with terrifying things and may never be the same.  Will Camille, James, and Kendall be able to hold each other together?  Lots of H/C/A!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm back! :D How's everybody doing? This is a multi-chapter fic, and it is a sequel to "Three Days", so it will deal with the aftermath/recovery of the camping trip. Also, it will deal with the growing relationship between Kendall and Camille. This story is pretty much finished already, so all you have to do is REVIEW and you'll get the next chapter :D NO SLASH! Only pairing is Kendall/Camille. All scenes between Camille and James are strictly friendship, too. Lots of hurt/comfort/angst, plenty of romance, and a dash of humor :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

* * *

><p>Camille smiled to herself as she ran a brush through her silky, clean curls. It was 11:15am, 78° outside, the sun was basking Los Angeles in it's bright rays, Camille had just taken a forty-five minute shower, and the boys were coming home today. Yep, it was definitely a good day - which was a nice change. Camille smoothed her hands over her shirt, satisfied with her appearance. She wore a simple amount of makeup, a powder blue tank top, boot cut jeans, and brown wedge high heels. With a smile still plastered to her face, Camille exited the bathroom and met up with her dad in the lobby. Her dad had been on a vacationbusiness meeting in New York when she, Kendall, and James had gone on their camping trip. Needless to say, he had freaked out when the real happenings of their camping trip were revealed to him. Her dad was going to take her to the hospital now and drop her off, then Mrs. Knight would drive her and the boys back to 2J. Camille had a feeling that she was going to have chaperones for a really long time. She knew her dad didn't blame Kendall for everything that had happened, Camille figured that the whole "my child was in a car crash so now an adult must drive her everywhere for three years" thing was kind of what parents felt they had to do. "You ready, Camille?" her dad asked, opening the apartment door for her. "Ready" she replied.

Camille waved to her dad as he drove away, and then she stepped inside of the hospital. Mrs. Knight and Carlos were in the lobby waiting for her. Mrs. Knight smiled and hugged Camille, "How are you doing, sweetheart?" she asked. "Much better, Mrs. Knight. Just eager for the boys to be home." Camille replied. Mrs. Knight nodded, "We all are". "How's it going, Carlos? Where's everybody else?" Camille asked, fist bumping the young, helmet-clad boy. "Everything's good. Logan and Katie stayed behind to finish up with the apartment." he replied. Camille smiled, she figured that they would be throwing a party for the arrival of James and Kendall. The nurse who had been in charge of Kendall and James came out and into the lobby, "Mrs. Knight. Camille." she greeted, smiling. "Kendall and James can finally go home now. I wouldn't keep them waiting, though , if I were you. They are a tad antsy." she said. Mrs. Knight smiled and thanked the nurse for all she had done. Then, the three of them headed towards rooms 109 and 112. James' room was the closest to them, so they arrived there first. Camille knocked lightly on the door and waited patiently for a response. "Come in!" came the reply from within the room. Camille opened the door and entered the room, quickly followed by Mrs. Knight and Carlos. James was dressed in a fresh pair of clothes (courtesy of Logan and Katie's visit yesterday) and was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. "Hey there" Camille greeted, coming over and taking a seat beside the tall boy. James flashed her his million-dollar smile and gave her a gentle side hug, mindful of his sling. He was going to need physical therapy for several weeks for his arm, but other than that, the wound on his side was healing quite nicely, according to their doctor. James seemed genuinely excited to be leaving this hospital and going home to his own comfy bed, but something seemed….off. Camille put her arm around his shoulders comfortingly, "Everything okay?" she asked casually. Sensing unusual behavior and being able to tell when something was wrong happened to come naturally to women, and Camille was no exception. James was not telling her something, she knew it. "Yeah, I'm just tired. I've been having trouble…getting to sleep." he replied Yup, having trouble getting to sleep, also known as nightmares, or "night terrors". Both Kendall and Camille had been struggling with sleeplessness and frightening dreams, she had figured that James was having the same problem. That was okay, though, since the experience of being stuck in a tent for three and a half days, injured, and scared was less than a candy land type of a thing to go through. Camille looked around the room, noticing that Mrs. Knight and Carlos were awkwardly standing in the doorway, seemingly interested in the wood of the door. Camille pulled James a little closer so that their shoulders were pressed up against each other in a semi-hug. "I know. All three of us are having problems right now, but that's understandable, James. It hasn't even been a week since that ordeal." she said. James continued to stare at his lap, resembling a little boy who had just admitted that he had stolen a piece of candy - sad, scared, and feeling embarrassed about the whole thing. "Maybe things will be easier once we get settled at home, huh? C'mon, let's go." she said, standing up and taking his hand. James just nodded, finally making brief eye contact with her, and took her hand so she could lead him out of the room. Mrs. Knight smiled at James and Camille, making believe that she had not overheard their conversation, "Okay, Carlos and I will take James to the car, and then pick up his meds. Can you round up Kendall for me and get him to the car?" she asked. Camille nodded and started to make her way to room 112.

Upon entering Kendall's room, Camille was met by the sight of Kendall failing miserably in the attempt of putting on a shirt. Camille smiled and walked over to him, "Having trouble, hon?" she teased. Kendall pulled his shirt off of his head and smiled at her, his hair standing on end due to the disruption. "Need some help?" Camille asked, coming over and taking the white undershirt from him. "Ugh, please." he answered. Camille glanced down at the white bandages that wrapped around his slim torso. As if forgetting their camping trip wasn't hard enough, she had those white bandages to remind for several weeks. Kendall's thick eyebrows furrowed in worry and he looked at her, "You okay?" he asked. Camille snapped out of her daze, "Yeah. Sorry, I spaced off for a sec." she answered. Carefully and slowly, she helped him into his white shirt. "How are you doing today?" Camille asked. "Well, I'm in desperate need of a four-hour shower, a back massage, and a very large burger." he replied, shooting what resembled a bowl of soup a disgusted look for emphasis. Camille laughed and helped him get his arms into his green and white checkered flannel shirt. "Once we get home, you can have all three." she replied and Kendall grinned mischievously. Camille stepped closer to him and began to button his shirt for him. "You look exceptionally beautiful today." Kendall said. Camille smiled, "You say that EVERY day." Kendall bent down and kissed her, "Mmhhm, 'cause it's true." he whispered against her lips. Camille smiled, extremely happy that she had decided to wear her wedge heels today. Now, she was actually tall enough to reach his soft lips. He smiled, leaving his lips just inches away from hers, and looked at her with sparkling green eyes. Camille felt her heart start to pound at the feeling of his hot breath on her face, the smell of the mint toothpaste that the hospital had lent him made him even more irresistible. Kendall kissed her again, longer and deeper this time, and Camille couldn't help but enjoy it while it lasted. Time seemed to stop altogether when she was with this man, let alone when she was attached to his lips. Several seconds later, Camille pulled away, dazed. "Ok, your mom, Carlos, and James are waiting for us. We've got to go now" she breathed. Kendall just smiled and went to kiss her again, but Camille ducked out of the way. "Darling, I love you, I really do, but I'm not going to be able to walk out of here if you kiss me again." she laughed. It was true, one more kiss from Kendall and her knees would turn to pudding…and stay that way for quite some time. It had happened before. She looked up and Kendall grinned at her. " I didn't think it was possible, but being in this hospital is making you naughtier." she said and Kendall shrugged innocently. Camille grabbed his duffle bag and wrapped an arm around his waist, above the bandages, so she could help him to the car. Kendall took a couple of steps forward and sucked in a breath. "You doin' okay?" Camille asked, stopping to give him a break. He really wasn't used to walking around yet, he had been bedridden for the past five days during his stay in the hospital. Kendall squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." he replied. Camille gave him a few more seconds before they continued towards the car. It was a slow walk, but they finally reached their destination. Camille opened up the backseat and helped Kendall get in and seated before going over to the side with her seat. "Wait. Don't we need to pick up some meds?" Kendall asked, confusedly. Both Kendall and James had antibiotics and pain medication prescribed for them. Mrs. Knight tossed a bag back to him from the driver's seat, "Already got 'em, sweetheart." she said. Kendall nodded and put the bag of medication next to him. Camille buckled her seat belt and glanced around the car one last time to make sure they had everything. James was already asleep in the very back of the car with the duffle bags, Kendall was right next to her, and Mrs. Knight and Carlos were in the front. Okay, everyone and everything was accounted for. Camille smiled as Kendall reached over and grabbed her hand. He flashed her a pearly-white smile, his dimples instantly comforting her, and she exhaled deeply. Next destination: home.

* * *

><p><strong>Semi-uplifting chapter, huh? Well, that'll change ;) What did you guys think? Please review! If I get enough reviews, I'll post the next chapter very soon! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorite adds! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>The thirty minute drive back to the Palm Woods was not that long considering the amount of traffic, but both Kendall and James were in a deep sleep within five minutes of their journey. Camille smiled, they both had an angelic look on their face and it was adorable. However, James had fallen asleep in THE most uncomfortable and strange-looking position that she had ever seen. <strong>He'll feel that later<strong>, thought Camille. Mrs. Knight parked and Carlos got out to grab the duffle bags for them. Camille unbuckled her, Kendall, and James' seat belts, and got out of the car. "Thanks, Carlos" she said, as he passed her with their duffle bags and the medication tote bag. "No prob, Camille." he replied. Camille opened Kendall's door carefully, having Kendall fall out of the car and onto his face would not be good, but luckily he was leaning to the other side. She reached over and gently rubbed his cheek with her index finger, smiling at how soft his skin was. Kendall stirred slightly and opened his eyes tiredly. "Hey, Kendall. We're home." Camille said, speaking softly. Kendall nodded and yawned before attempting to exit the car. Mrs. Knight came around and helped her son out of the car, supporting him as they began to walk to the hotel doors. "I can get him, Camille. Wanna get James for me?" she said and Camille nodded. Folding Kendall's car seat down, Camille climbed into the very back of the car and sat down beside James. "James. Jaaaammees." she called. Camille giggled, man, was he in a deep sleep! "James, we're back at the Palm Woods." she said, speaking a little louder this time. Finally, James slowly opened his eyes and looked around the car confusedly. "Well, hello there." Camille said teasingly. James raised one eyebrow at her and proceeded to crawl out of the car. Unfortunately, due to the small space in the back of the car, one of his long legs got stuck and he started to fall out of the car. "Woah!" Camille exclaimed and grabbed him before he hit the ground. That was REALLY close. James hissed as he grabbed his injured side, "Ouch. Thanks, Camille." he said, gently rubbing his side in hopes of reducing the sting. Any farther and James would have fallen onto the pavement, and on top of his injured arm, too. "Come on, let's get you inside. I think it's time for another dose of pain meds for you." she said. Camille hopped out of the car first and then she helped James get out _carefully_ and not head first. "Okay. Onward." she said, supporting James as they headed towards the doors.

By the time they got inside and in front of 2J, Mrs. Knight and Kendall were just getting there themselves. Mrs. Knight had obviously been stalling so that they could all go inside at the same time for the "surprise". Camille nodded to Mrs. Knight once they had all gathered together in front of the door and Mrs. Knight opened the door. All of the lights were off, which kind of instantly put the two boys on guard. They all walked hesitantly inside of the apartment, and suddenly all of the lights turned on. "Welcome home!" shouted Logan, Katie, and Carlos as they popped up from behind the kitchen counter. Kendall and James stared in shock at the site before them. A "welcome home" banner was hanging from the ceiling, balloons and streamers littered the entire apartment, and on the dining room table sat burgers, fries, sodas, and a giant chocolate cake. Kendall's eyes widened as his gaze landed on the enormous amount of food. "Oh my gosh" he said. Kendall leaned down and whispered in Camille's ear, "Is that what I think it is?" he asked and Camille laughed. "Yes, Kendall. It isn't a hallucination." she replied. "You guys are awesome." Kendall said as he carefully made his way over to sit at the table. Logan and Katie ran over and hugged both boys before helping them get seated comfortably. Ten minutes later, they were all seated and happily engaging in conversation as they devoured the food. "Hey, Camille. Could please get me my medication?" James asked. "Oh, yeah!" Camille replied, jumping up from the table and jogging over to their bags. After a few minutes, she grabbed the prescription bottle labeled "Hydrocodone. James Diamond." and returned to the table. "Here you go." she said, handing him a pill. "Thanks." James whispered, downing the pill with a sip of his soda. The next few hours went by full of laughter and eating, everyone cautiously avoiding the subject of their camping trip. Mrs. Knight, Katie, Logan, and Carlos still did not really know what exactly had happened during those hellish three days, but they were not going to ask…ever. Camille's mouth dropped open as she watched both Kendall and James start on their third piece of cake. "You boys are going to be SO sick tonight." she stated. Camille had eaten one of the burgers and a tiny piece of cake and _she_ felt like she was about to explode. Kendall and James had slim builds, Kendall more than James, so Camille had no idea where they could possibly be storing all of this food. The amount of unhealthy snacks and meals some men could have while keeping their lanky figure was a mystery to her. "Camille, you have no idea what kind of food, if it really was food, the hospital made us eat." Kendall said, taking a sip of his Cola. "Yeah, that's true." Camille replied, laughing. "Okay." Mrs. Knight said, standing up from her seat. "I'd just like to propose a toast. Because I'm so happy that my babies are okay." she said, her voice shaking as she held up her glass of coke. The entire table suddenly grew very quiet and solemn. Logan looked around at everyone for a moment and then held up his Styrofoam cup, "To Kendall, Camille, and James for their safe return home!" he said. They all smiled and toasted, the room suddenly growing extremely tense as everyone realized just how fast things could change…in a bad way. "Camille, could I get a little help?" Kendall asked, scooting his chair out a little ways so he could stand up. "Sure thing." Camille replied, getting up and helping Kendall stand up. "Wonderful cake, mom. I'm sure I will be in the leftovers tonight at around midnight, as usual." he said and Mrs. Knight smiled. "Where do you want to go?" Camille asked as she readied to him to walk somewhere. "It's time for my four-hour shower." he said, grinning. Camille smiled back at him and helped him walk towards the bathroom. "Ok. Just yell if you need anything. I will be in bed waiting for you." Camille said, situating him to rest up against the bathroom counter. Kendall grinned and kissed her. "Thanks." he said. Camille smiled back and left, closing the bathroom door behind her.

"Hey, need some help?" Camille asked, approaching Logan who was cleaning up the kitchen. The raven-haired boy smiled at her, "Help is always appreciated." he said. It had been a good ten minutes since Kendall had entered the bathroom and the shower had still not been turned on. Logan had obviously noticed this, as well because he glanced at the clock and went over to the bathroom door. "You okay in there, Kendall?" Logan asked, knocking on the door. "Um…ouch! Yeah, it's just…ouch! Undressing like this is harder than it looks." came the reply. Logan massaged his temples, not looking forward to asking his next question, "Do you need any help?" he said. "Nah. I…ouch! Ah ha! Got it! I'm okay now. I've only been trying to get my STUPID shirt off for eleven freakin minutes!" came Kendall's voice. Logan and Camille laughed. "Okay. Just checking." Logan said, extremely thankful that Kendall had not needed help removing his clothing. Camille grabbed a damp towel and began wiping off the dining room table. Logan began to wrap the remaining chunk of cake in aluminum foil, "How about you, Camille? Are you doing okay?" he asked. Camille nodded, unsure. "I think so…it's only been five days. I can't really tell yet. I'm not so sure about Kendall and James either." she replied. "Everything will be okay. You guys are safe, Kendall and James are on the mend, and all of us are together." Logan said. Camille nodded, he was so good at pep talks. Logan came over, took the towel from her, and began to finish wiping down the table and counters. "Go get some sleep, Camille. I can finish up here." he said, giving her a hug. "Thanks for the help." he said. "Likewise." she replied. "Goodnight, Logan". "'Night, Camille." he replied.

Camille went into Kendall's bedroom, removed her eye makeup, and changed into pajama pants and a tee shirt. A total of forty minutes had past by the time she was all ready for bed, and the shower was _still_ going. Camille laughed to herself and turned down the sheets on Kendall's bed before climbing in and making herself comfortable. Another ten minutes went by and then she finally heard the water in the bathroom turn off. Camille got out of bed and headed down the hallway. She wanted to say goodnight to everybody, even if they had all been together a little bit ago. Almost losing loved ones and friends could really teach you a lesson - a lesson about never missing opportunities to remind people you know that you love them. Camille, for sure, would never again pass up the opportunity to talk to friends and family, even if it was just "goodnight". It was only 7:30pm, which was surprisingly early for all of them to go to bed, yet everyone was in dire need of sleep. Honestly, Camille didn't think that they were aware of how early it actually was. Mrs. Knight, Carlos, and Logan all had their doors shut, which meant that they were asleep already. Well, at least she had been able to bid Logan goodnight earlier. She knocked on the half-open door next to Mrs. Knight's. "Come in!" came a reply. "Hey, going to bed already?" Camille asked as she entered the room. Katie nodded and closed the drapes on her window. "Yeah. It seems like it has been four days since you guys got home…and it's only been a few hours. I guess we are all tired." the young girl replied. "Yep. I know what you mean." Camille said. Katie came over and hugged Camille, "Goodnight. I'm glad you're home." she said. "I'm glad, too. Goodnight, Katie." Camille said, ruffling Katie's hair. Camille closed the girl's bedroom door as she left and moved onto the next bedroom. The door was completely open, but Camille knocked anyways. "You decent?" she asked. "Yup." came the voice from the bed. Camille entered, stumbling slightly due to the darkness of the room . Eyes finally adjusting, she found the bed and sat down on the edge. "How are you doing?" she asked, looking at the dark outline of James sitting cross-legged on his bed. "'M okay." he mumbled. Sometimes, when one of the boys was in a mood like this, you just had to leave them to their own thoughts before you tried to help. "Well, I'm heading to bed. Get some sleep. Okay, James?" she said, reaching over and hugging him gently. James hugged her back, giving her the best one-armed hug he could muster up, and seemed almost hesitant to let go. "I'll try." he whispered. Camille kissed the top of his head, "Goodnight." she said. "'Night, Camille." he replied, something in his voice making Camille's heart constrict painfully. She exhaled deeply and closed his bedroom door behind her. Yeah, something was definitely wrong. James' mom had been less-than motherly during his childhood and preteen years, since she was "Brooke Diamond" and everything. James' dad had divorced Brooke early while James was still in single digits, which didn't leave him with much parental…anything. Maybe the severe lack of comfort, love, and support back then was finally catching up with him during the aftermath of their ordeal. Once you became a close friend of James', you met the REAL James Diamond. The one that is sweet, kind, caring, helpful, talented, and in much need of love from friends. Contrary to popular belief, the "famous" life wasn't all lollipops and candy canes, therefore everyone needed friends and family on either side of them or you would end up falling.

Camille entered Kendall's room and sat down on his bed, waiting patiently for him. Just a few minutes later, the door opened and Kendall came in. "Have a nice shower?" Camille teased. "Uh! You have no idea how good that felt." he replied. He came closer to the bed, where the light from the window made him easier to see. His hair was still quite damp and slicked back off of his face, and he was only wearing a pair of sweatpants that sat low on his slim hips. Camille smiled up at him, "I'm likin the look." she said, not being able to control herself. He grinned down at her and carefully sat down on the bed. Camille looked down and noticed the fresh, dry bandages he was wearing. "You changed your bandages already?" she asked. "Yep. I thought I might as well while I was in the bathroom." he replied. Camille nudged him playfully, "Well, let me do it tomorrow. It's easier for me." she said and he nodded. Silence. "Well, I'm assuming you want your back massage now?" she said playfully. "Oh, yeah! I had totally forgotten about that!" he said, feigning surprise. "Uh huh, yeah right." she laughed. "Come one. Get situated" she said. Kendall got up on the bed the rest of the way, stretching his legs out and sitting up. "Did you take your antibiotics and pain meds?" Camille asked as she began to work on the tight muscles of his back with gentle fingers. "Mmhhmm." he replied. It was silent for several minutes as Camille continued working out the knots in Kendall's back, but the silence was more peaceful than awkward. Her fingers moved gently over the soft skin of his bare back and shoulders. "Oh. Mmhhmm. Right there." Kendall said. Camille laughed and continued to gently work on that specific spot. Several minutes later, once his back was free of tension, Camille let her hands fall in her lap. "Okay, hon, my fingers are getting tired." she said. Kendall nodded and reclined back onto the pillow with a sigh. Camille smiled and pulled the covers over the two of them. "Thank you." Kendall said, playing with her fingers. "Anytime." she replied, resting her head on his bare chest. " Do you feel any better than you did this morning? Now that you received all three of your wishes." she asked, smiling. "Oh, yes. Much better." he replied. Kendall tilted her chin up with his forefinger and kissed her gently. "Goodnight, Camille." he whispered. Camille laid back down on his chest, feeling quite warm and fuzzy inside. "Goodnight, Kendall." she whispered. This day was ending perfectly and peacefully, but would the night stay that way?

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of another uplifting chapter, but the next one certainly won't be! *evil laugh* Please review! Reviews make me happy and motivate me to publish more chapters ;) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm back already! :D Thank you very much for reviews! Here is the third chapter, and it is big time James angst! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Coffee. Yeah, coffee was something good to wake up to. Chocolate chip pancakes can be nice, too. Those were two things that were on Camille's list to wake up to, but a loud cry was not on there. She shot up in the bed and flung the blankets off of her body. Camille stumbled half-blind out of Kendall's bed , trying not to trample him in the process, and made her way down the hallway. Camille stood in the silent hall, breathing hard as she tried to figure out where the cry had come from. Two seconds later, another agonized cry came from…James' bedroom. Camille flung open his door and ran over to the side of the bed where James was thrashing around amongst his blankets. "James! James! Hey, wake up!" Camille said, grabbing both of his arms to keep him steady. Wait…BOTH arms? She looked down and saw his sling lying on the floor. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. "James! James!" she shouted, continuing to hold him down as he struggled against her. James cried out again, tears streaming down his face as the nightmare still held him captive. Camille loosened her grip a little on his wrists when his struggling finally became weaker as fatigue overwhelmed him. "James, it's okay. You're okay, we're home." she said, speaking a little softer this time. Suddenly, James' body slackened and his eyes flew open, revealing bright hazel eyes. Camille let go of his injured arm and put her hand on the side of his face comfortingly. "Hey, it's okay." she whispered, putting emphasis on the word "okay". James stared at her for a moment before throwing his one arm around her desperately. Camille exhaled deeply as she pulled the distraught boy closer to her. "It's okay. Shhh, it's okay. You're fine." she whispered, running a hand through his hair. James continued to cling to her, shaking like a leaf as he tried to convince himself that it had just been a nightmare. Camille picked up his sling and climbed onto the bed with him, stilling holding onto him as they got situated. "Is everything okay?" came a husky whisper from the doorway. There stood Kendall, supporting himself against the door with one arm wrapped protectively around the bandages around his abdomen, and his hair sleep-mussed as he stared at them worriedly. "Yeah, we're okay." Camille replied, wrapping an arm around James' shoulders as he curled up against her and buried his face in her shirt. "I'll come back to bed in a few minutes." she said. Kendall nodded, "Yeah. Take your time." he said, not being able to avert his gaze away from the curled up ball, his friend, James. Kendall glanced at Camille one last time and then he began to walk back to his bedroom unstably. Camille reached over with one hand and grabbed James' glass of water and bottle of hydrocodone. She pulled back from him a little ways and slipped the sling over his head before situating his arm into it. A sob escaped James' lips as the movement jarred his injured arm and Camille looked at him apologetically. Once the sling was back on James, Camille handed him one of his pills and a glass of water. It was 4:00am and he was way past the time for his next dose. James obediently took the pills she handed him and then laid back down against her. Camille rested her head on top of his and rubbed his uninjured arm comfortingly. "It's okay. It was just a dream, James." she whispered. She actually didn't know what the nightmare had been about, but she didn't have to know in order to tell him that he was safe. Camille held James closer as his shaking persisted and she continued to reassure him that everything was all right. She was going to stay right here until he fell asleep again, for however long that may be. Kendall knew that James needed her right now, and he appreciated the help and support Camille gave his best friends, so she didn't worry about him getting annoyed by her absence. Camille rubbed James' back and took a few deep breaths in attempt to slow down her heart rate. James was lying against her shoulder and chest, and the last thing he needed was to hear her heart pounding wildly - that would not necessarily be very calming. Camille brushed her fingers through his bangs, sweeping them off of his face. She smirked, James used soo many products in his hair, yet it was still extremely soft. When the tension lifted and things were actually peaceful again, she would definitely have to ask him how he pulled that off. Whenever Camille used just a tiny bit too much hairspray…her hair felt like sandpaper. James closed his eyes, dark eyelashes splaying against his pink cheeks, and took a shaky breath. Camille desperately wanted to know what was bothering James. She couldn't stand seeing him like this, but he didn't look like he wanted to talk at the moment. Camille closed her eyes and exhaled deeply as she felt hot tears begin to soak the fabric of her shirt. She glanced down, James' eyes were still closed, but tears were still running down his cheeks, and he was biting his lower lip. Suddenly, James Diamond, the unbelievably attractive guy with the angelic voice, was just a scared boy that just wanted the nightmares to stop. Camille reached over and tucked a stray strand of dark hair behind his ear, and he looked up at her. James' beautiful hazel eyes just stared at her sadly, silently begging her to help him sleep. Feeling helpless, Camille wrapped both arms around his shaking form, once again, and held him gently against her. James closed his eyes again and continued to cling to the tiny brunette, desperate for peaceful sleep.<p>

Camille figured about thirty minutes went by before James' breathing evened out and his body relaxed against her. Camille waited another fifteen to twenty minutes, just to make sure James was asleep, and then gently got out from underneath him. She slowly reclined his head back against his pillow and pulled the blankets up to his shoulders before leaving the bedroom….keeping the door open. Once she was in the hallway by herself, Camille ran a shaky hand through her curls in frustration. Maybe things _weren't_ going to go back to normal very quickly.

After gathering her wits about her and grabbing a bottle of water from the kitchen, Camille tiptoed back inside of Kendall's room. Surprisingly, Kendall was sitting up in the bed with the light on, sheets resting just below his navel, reading a book. Camille was tempted to stand in the shadow of the doorway and watch her gorgeous, half-naked boyfriend read his book - for hours. However, she was extremely tired (by now it was 5:15am) and she assumed Kendall was up waiting for her return. "Hey." she whispered, climbing into the bed with him. Kendall gave her a tired smile and set his book down on his bedside table. "Hey there. How's James doing?" he asked, lying back down underneath the covers. "He's not sleeping well, and when he actually does fall asleep, he has nightmares. None of us want to face the fact that what we went through in the woods is not going to disappear from our minds right away. I'm sure James had never seen you and I like that before - especially you. He's not going to bounce back easily. You and I won't either, even though we keep pretending nothing happened." Camille said. Kendall nodded and softly brushed his lips against hers. It was those feather-light kisses, his hot breath teasing her and soft mouth barely touching hers, that covered every inch of Camille's skin in goose bumps. Smiling, Camille kissed his neck before lying down next to him. "Thank you for helping him. I don't think he would be comfortable enough with Mom helping him, and Katie wouldn't know what to do." Kendall said. "Of course. I just want this whole ordeal behind us." Camille said, snuggling up to him as he put his arm around her. "Yeah, me too. It seems like whenever we decide to finally get over something that has happened, our mind doesn't let us." Kendall replied. He reached over and switched off the light, "Let's just get some sleep for now." he whispered, and Camille nodded against him. The question was, would they ever fully recover?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, my friends, things are no longer peachy! ;) Please review! I'll post another chapter this weekend if you guys review! <strong>

**P.S. You guys should totally check out the online charity called Much More Than Me. You can purchase some really pretty shirts and some of the money goes towards helping animals in need. Kendall and the Schmidt family started it! So, go check it out and support Kendall and the homeless animals! I just ordered! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews! They are much appreciated :D Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>In the kitchen the next afternoon, Camille gently tugged on the bottom of Kendall's shirt to get his attention. The lanky blond turned around and smiled at her, "What's up?" he asked. Camille nodded over at James, who was sitting curled up on a bar stool at the counter, absent-mindedly picking at his sandwich. Kendall followed her gaze and frowned at the sight of his friend. He wrapped his arms around Camille from behind, his hands gently resting palm-open on her waist. "What should we do?" he whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin. "We should…have a movie day." Camille replied, tilting her head up to look at him. Kendall nodded and kissed her. "Sounds like a plan. I'll get the nest ready." he said, smiling. Camille grinned at him as he headed into his bedroom to grab the nest-making supplies. She quickly went to work, making several extremely large bowls of popcorn. Surprisingly, James didn't even look up while she was in the kitchen preparing the food. Kendall came out of the bedroom about ten minutes later, his arms full of fluffy blankets and pillows. He was wearing an adorable grin, and Camille giggled to herself. Kendall always got so excited whenever he got to build a nest and then play in it. Camille watched him put some of the pillows and blankets on the couch and some of them on the floor. She recognized a few of the blankets from off of his own bed, and Camille rolled her eyes. Great, now she was going to be distracted by the smell of cologne, Downy fabric softener, Irish Spring soap, and Kendall's shampoo. She'd be lucky if she even noticed that a movie was playing if she was going to be lying with Kendall, and good-smelling blankets and pillows. Mrs. Knight, Carlos, Logan, and Katie had left earlier this morning to run some errands, so it was the perfect opportunity for the three of them to regroup.<p>

After the nest was arranged, and snacks were prepared, Camille approached James. She gently tapped his shoulder, hoping not to startle him. He looked up, awkwardness evident in his eyes due to last night's events. "Kendall and I are going to have an awesome 'movie day'. Come join us!" she said cheerfully, showing him that things between her and him were still perfectly normal. James stared at her for several minutes, looking like he was deep in thought. Camille was just about to wave her hand in front of his face when he finally spoke, "Um…okay." he said softly. "Awesome!" Camille exclaimed, grinning widely. Just a few minutes later, Kendall, Camille, and James were seated on the floor, and the beginning of "The Lord of the Rings" was playing. Unfortunately, James had taken a seat quite a ways away from the Kendall and Camille, which hadn't been the plan. Kendall looked down at Camille, who was lying next to him amongst the blankets, and gave her an apologetic grimace. Well, Camille's plan to get James to sit next to them was NOT working. However, as the movie played, James began to scoot closer to his two friends. Kendall laid down in the crook of Camille's arm, the pillows still supporting his head enough so he could see the TV screen, and let out a contented sigh. Camille inhaled, trying to suppress an agonized moan as the tantalizing smell of Kendall's cologne flooded her. Meanwhile, James was now on the other side of Camille, inching closer and closer every time he thought that they didn't see him. On the contrary, Camille could see him out of the corner of her eye. It was kind of hard to miss the muscular ball with long legs and unbelievably fluffy hair. Camille was tempted to call James on it by glancing at him with one eyebrow raised, but it was amusing to watch him attempt to go unseen while he casually slid over to her, looking like he was in slow motion. It reminded Camille of a cat that was trying to look natural as it moved closer to it's seemingly "alive", fuzzy toy. The thought of James as a fuzzy kitten made Camille smile to herself. She casually moved her other arm out in a welcoming position and James silently situated himself in the crook of her arm just like Kendall was lying. Camille gently rubbed the bare skin on James' uninjured arm, sending a silent, reassuring message that let him know that she was okay with him laying like that.

Things were silent in the apartment, except for the sound of elves slaying orcs, that is, but it was actually a good kind of silence. Both Kendall and James were relaxed against her, and Camille honestly didn't even know if they were still awake. Her question was answered, however, when Kendall spoke out of the blue, "You know…I don't know why Frodo didn't just toss the ring into some large body of water and get on with his life." Camille's jaw slackened and her mouth dropped open at the oddness of Kendall's remark. James lifted his head up so he could see over Camille and looked at his best friend. "That is really random, Kendall." James said, a small smile playing on his lips. Kendall shrugged, looking extremely happy that he had gotten James to speak, "Just sayin" he replied. James just shook his head amusedly and Camille laughed at the two of them. This day was going exactly as she had wanted it to. Despite the upcoming epic battle, both Kendall and James fell asleep three-quarters of the way through the movie. Even in his sleep, James kept a tight grip on the bottom of Camille's shirt and she had a feeling that his earlier comment had not been a sign of progress.

When Kendall woke up, he felt extremely…lonely. Sitting up carefully, he glanced around the apartment. James was in the midst of a restless sleep in the nest, the rest of the family wasn't home yet, and the spot in the middle of the two boys, where Camille was supposed to be, was empty. Instantly fully awake, Kendall stood up and stepped over James. "Camille?" he called quietly. The door to the bathroom was open, and the lights were off, so she obviously wasn't in there. "Camille?" he called, again, as he opened the door to his bedroom. There she sat, in the middle of his bed, sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh, Camille" Kendall whispered, his long legs carrying him over to the bed in just a few strides. He sat down on the bed next to her and put both arms around her, pulling her close to him. "Hey, it's okay." he whispered, gently threading his fingers through Camille's hair. For some unknown reason, this only seemed to make her sob even harder. Kendall continued to hold her against him, whispering comforting words in attempt to calm her. Another good ten minutes went by before Camille's cries died down to the occasional hiccup. She pulled away Kendall a little bit, and wiped her eyes. Kendall gently cupped her chin, "Hey, Camille, it's all right." he said, his eyes conveying the message that he desperately wanted her to be okay. "I'm sorry" she whispered. Kendall frowned, "There's nothing to be sorry about Camille." he said. He kissed the side of her face and hugged her again. "I was so worried about you…and laying like that in the living room reminded me of…of when…" she said, her breath hitching in her throat. "It's okay, Camille. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." he whispered. Camille nodded against him. It was quiet as Kendall continued to hold Camille while she let her walls break down, the stress of the past few weeks finally getting to her. However, exhaustion took over and she was soon in a deep sleep, curled up against him. Later, Kendall heard everyone else arrive home and quietly go to bed, knowing not to disturb the three teens. He hoped that his friends and family had a better day than he was having…

Kendall stayed awake, rhythmically stroking Camille's hair, until he heard the sound of whimpers coming from the main room. Carefully he slid out from underneath Camille, putting a body pillow in his place, and crept out into the main room. James was tossing violently on the floor, stuck in a nightmare, once again. Kendall knelt next to him and gently shook his terrified friend's shoulder. Thankfully, that was enough to wake James this time. The tall brunette shot up, breathing hard, and winced as the movement jarred his still-healing abdomen, . "Are you all right, James?" Kendall asked, reaching out and brushing a few strands of sweat-dampened hair out of James' eyes. James' cheeks were flushed, even more so than usual, as he realized that he had been having a nightmare… again. He nodded, his hair bouncing slightly at the movement, and he brought his knees up to his chest. Wordlessly, Kendall gave James a gentle hug, avoiding his injured arm. James' eyebrows shot up in surprise at Kendall's sweet gesture, but he returned the hug, appreciative of the much needed comfort that his friend was giving him. The lanky blonde stood up and gently patted James' shoulder, "Everything's okay. Get some sleep, buddy." he said reassuringly. James nodded and watched Kendall go back into his bedroom. Despite the calming effect of Kendall's visit , James climbed up onto the couch, turned on the light, and picked up a random book to read. It was Camille's book, "Wuthering Heights", but he didn't care. He REFUSED to go to sleep and be sucked into another hellish dream. As Kendall and Camille slept restlessly through the night, and James stayed up reading until morning, everyone realized that things were not exactly going as well as they had hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! :D I decided to post this next** **chapter because the next weeks are super busy for me, and I may not be able to update again until next weekend. So, here's a nice long chapter for ya! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>"Camille. Camille, babe, you're burning daylight" came a gentle voice. Camille opened her eyes and was met by the sight of Kendall leaning over her, smiling. "Well, hello, sleepyhead." he teased, gently twirling his finger around one of her dark curls. "Hi. Is…is everything okay?" she asked. Kendall didn't normally come to wake her up, yet he seemed perfectly calm. "Yeah, everybody's fine, but it's one o' clock." he replied. "In the afternoon?" Camille exclaimed. Kendall laughed, "Yes, in the afternoon". Camille sat up, "Why didn't you wake me earlier"? Kendall kissed the top of her head, "Because you needed your sleep after last night, and you looked adorable." he replied. Camille smiled at him and climbed out of the bed. She walked into the living room and towards the kitchen with Kendall, desperately seeking a glass of orange juice. "Where's everybody at?" she asked, noticing the rare silence in the apartment. "Katie and Logan went to the pool, Carlos is cleaning his room (don't ask), and Mom took James to his first physical therapy session." he said. Whoops, Camille had forgotten that James had had his session today at 12:45pm. Kendall handed her a glass of orange juice. "Thanks, Kendall. Gosh, I can't believe I slept so long. Now I'm way behind in my plans for today." Camille said. Actually, she didn't really have "plans" but more of possible things to do to keep her mind busy. She set her empty glass in the sink and kissed the side of Kendall's face, "I'm going to go back over to my apartment and shower, change, etcetera." Camille said, grabbing her purse and heading out the door. "Sounds good. See you in a bit." Kendall replied, waving as his girlfriend left.<p>

It only took Camille around forty minutes to prepare herself for the day. Now wearing a fresh layer of makeup, clean curls, a pink knee-length skirt, and a heather gray v-neck tee, Camille headed back to 2J. Upon opening the door to the Knight's apartment, Camille was met by…a completely empty apartment. "Oooookayyy" she whispered to herself. Camille closed the door behind her and turned around. "Ah!" she exclaimed, jumping a foot into the air as she almost ran into Kendall. Camille laughed, "Kendall, what are you…" she trailed off when she saw the bouquet of a dozen roses that he was holding. Camille's mouth dropped open as she accepted the flowers Kendall handed her, "What-what are these for?" she asked, examining the breathtakingly beautiful red roses. "To remind you how much I love you, Camille. Also, to…um…thank you for everything you have done these past few…well, months." Kendall replied, tripping over his words adorably. "They are absolutely beautiful!" she said, playing with a soft petal. Kendall shrugged, "Meh. They're nothing compared to you." he said. Camille looked up from the flowers, feeling the blood rise to her cheeks severely, and set the roses on the table. Kendall wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "I love you, too" Camille breathed. Nope, she couldn't get enough of this man. However, kissing him on her tiptoes for a long period of time was difficult. Camille pulled away from him and hopped up to sit on the counter, resuming their kiss immediately. Kendall pressed his body up against hers and Camille slipped her hands into the soft hair at the base of his neck. He was growing his hair out in the back and it was almost too sexy to handle. The two of them were perfectly happy, completely satisfied as they enjoyed the heated moment…until they heard someone clear their throat. Kendall pulled away from Camille, a terrified look on his face as he turned to look at whoever was behind them. Carlos was standing there, looking utterly disgusted, holding his helmet in one hand and a corn dog in the other. Whoops, they had forgotten that Carlos was home. "Kendall. Get a room." the young Latino said. Kendall put his hands on Camille's hips and lifted her off of the counter and onto the floor. Camille shot him a brief miffed look, he shouldn't be lifting anything more than ten pounds and she was perfectly capable of jumping off of the counter. Although, perhaps he had just wanted to put his hands on her hips…he was naughty like that. He had more than enough circumstances when he went out of his way just to touch her - it was kind of adorable. "Sorry, buddy." Kendall said, patting Carlos's shoulder. "Mmhhmm and well you should be. I don't ever, EVER want to see that again." Carlos replied and walked back towards his room, still looking grossed out. Kendall and Camille smirked at each other, at least it hadn't been Mrs. Knight. Camille walked over and began putting the roses into a vase. "Thanks again, Kendall. I love them." she said, smiling at him lovingly. "You're very welcome" Kendall replied, kissing her one last time before going towards his bedroom.

Just a few minutes later, the door opened and Mrs. Knight and James entered the apartment. James looked completely exhausted, and not in the best of moods. "Hey, how'd it go?" Camille asked, setting the freshly arranged roses on the counter. Mrs. Knight shot her a worried look before answering perkily, "It went super well. It's going to take several weeks, but the therapist is confident that his arm will heal completely." Camille smiled at Mrs. Knight and watched James walk over and plop down onto the bright orange couch. "Well, that's good news! I remember the doctor gave me some instructions…give me a sec." Camille said, digging in her purse for the slip of paper. A few seconds later, she pulled an envelope out. "He recommends alternating between heat and ice after your sessions. Okay, heat or ice first, James?" Camille asked, trying to be chipper. It would be nice if James actually spoke. "Heat. Please." he whispered, still staring at his lap. Camille frowned and looked at Kendall's mom. It was kind of difficult to be perky when you received nothing back in the form of…at least eye contact. Camille just nodded to herself and grabbed a heat pack from the cabinet in the bathroom. She quickly activated the pack and handed it to James. "Thanks." he whispered, setting the heat pack on his arm. "Hey, Camille? Can I get some help?" Kendall called from his bedroom. Camille nodded to herself, under the illusion that Kendall could see her silent answer, and headed into his bedroom.

When Camille entered the room, Kendall was lying on his bed, completely stretched out, and just wearing a loose pair of khaki shorts.. Camille's eyebrows shot up into her hair. If her boyfriend was trying to be cruel, it was working. Kendall laughed, obviously noticing her shocked expression. "Aw, Camille. Get your mind out of the gutter." he teased. "Will you help me with my bandages?" he asked. Camille nodded, willing the dirty thoughts away, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sure thing." she said, grabbing the cleaning solution the doctor had given them and the fresh bandages. Snapping on a pair of disposable gloves, Camille got to work. Removing the old bandages only revealed the gash that she had never wanted to see again. It was still a wound…she had hoped that it would just be a faint pink scar, but obviously that was asking for a miracle. Goosebumps covering the skin of Kendall's torso and chest was the only reaction caused by the cool cleanser being poured over the wound, and Camille was grateful for that. After the wound was cleaned and dried, she put the bandages over the wound and readied the medical tape. Camille put one gloved hand over the bandages, keeping them in place as she began to tape them in place. The feeling of putting pressure on bandages underneath her hand sent flashbacks and images flooding through her mind, hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"_Please, just stop." begged Kendall, tears of agony streaming down his face. "Can-can I just leave him alone now, Camille? I-I think he's had enough." an upset James asked as he held Kendall down. Camille shook her head, unshed tears blurring her vision, and continued to apply pressure to the wound. "I can't, James. You know that. Just a few more minutes, Kendall, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she whispered. The world seemed to spin around her as blood continued to leak through her fingers as she pushed down on the gash. A heart-wrenching cry escaped Kendall's lips and he arched his back off the ground. James held onto his friend's shoulder, trying to keep him still while Camille finished. James looked up at Camille, pure anguish evident in his eyes. "Please!" Kendall begged._

The sound of Kendall's cries echoed in her mind, and Camille was brought back to reality as her stomach turned violently, and her knees grew weak. Before she knew it, she was leaning over Kendall's trash can, emptying the contents of her stomach. Cool fingers gently grazed her forehead as they pulled her long curls behind her shoulders and held them there. Camille coughed one more time and covered her eyes with her hand. A few seconds later, she opened them and turned around. Kendall was kneeling behind her, gently holding her hair back, his green eyes worried as they watched her carefully. Camille wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and leaned against Kendall's bare chest. Kendall's long, toned arms wrapped around her carefully and he kissed the top of her head. "Are you okay?" he asked. There was no confusion in his voice whatsoever, Kendall knew what had happened. Camille exhaled deeply and nodded against him. A few minutes later, they stood up and she looked at up Kendall, who hugged her again. He grabbed the medical tape and sat back down on the bed. "It's okay, I can get the rest of it." he said reassuringly. Camille didn't argue with him and she headed towards the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Teeth brushed and face washed, Camille took a deep, shaky breath and stepped out of the bathroom. Maybe she wasn't as "okay" as she thought. Gosh, that flashback had been so realistic. Shaking it off, she ran her hands through her hair and grabbed a bottle of water. Camille looked over at the couch just in time to see James bite his lip as he repositioned himself. She casually walked over to the couch and sat down next him. "So, how was your first session?" she asked. James looked up at her, finally making eye contact, "It was…okay. Honestly, it didn't feel so good." he said. Camille nodded, "Yeah. The doctor said that soreness was inevitable with therapy. Hopefully the heat and ice will help, and eventually you'll get used to the sessions." she said and James just nodded. Awkward silence loomed for several minutes, and Camille finally got up and left to make herself busy. Kendall came walking out, completely dressed now, and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" Camille asked. "Griffin wants us to perform at a summer barbeque slash party tomorrow. I thought I'd get a head start practicing before Carlos, Logan, and James get there." Kendall replied, slipping on a pair of vans. "Are you sure you guys are well enough to perform tomorrow?" Camille asked. If it were up to her…the boys would not have a performance for another two weeks. "Sure. It's just three songs. "Til I Forget About You", "Boyfriend", and "Big Time Rush". I think it will be easy." Kendall replied. "Will you let the other guys know to come to the studio in about two hours? I'll be back late tonight." he said, kissing the side of her face. "Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear. Camille nodded and smiled, "Yeah." she replied. Kendall just nodded and opened the door. "See you later." Camille said. Kendall smiled at Camille, the sight of his dimples instantly calming her, and then he closed the door.

James, Logan, and Carlos headed to the studios around 3:00pm, which left the apartment extremely quiet. Bored out of their minds, Katie, Mrs. Knight, and Camille had some bonding time while making brownies, muffins, and cookies. Needless to say, the boys were going to be VERY happy when they got home…and oh they were. All four of them arrived back at the room at a little after 9:00pm - which, to Camille, seemed like quite a long day for the boys. Especially too long for two boys that were recovering from a hellish camping trip, Kendall had left at 1:15, for goodness sake! The smell of freshly baked calories and sugar permeated the entire apartment, and the boys were more than eager to get their hands on the unhealthy food. Logan plopped down in one of the bar stools at the counter and grabbed a handful of chocolate chip cookies. "You girls…are angels." he said, sticking one entire cookie into his mouth. Camille laughed and patted the raven-haired boy's shoulder. "Jeez, don't choke on it, Logan." she said and he just smiled. Carlos began to quickly devour the muffins, as well, and James grabbed a few brownies and a Cuda magazine. Camille frowned as she watched the tall brunette leave and go to his bedroom with the snacks. She didn't know what was wrong, but she needed to figure it out…fast. However, her thoughts were interrupted as two arms wrapped around her waist from behind and a chin rested on her shoulder. "Okay, it's nap time." came Kendall's voice from behind her. Camille pulled away from him and turned to look at him. He looked tired. "Going 7 hours and 45 minutes without you…is absolute torture. I'd honestly rather be water boarded." Kendall said. Camille laughed and put her hand on the side of his face. "Well, we haven't been apart that long in quite awhile." she said. "You look really tired, Kendall". He nodded, the mere thought of how exhausted he was making him yawn. "Hug?" he asked tiredly. Camille couldn't help but smile at how young he sounded. She gently wrapped her arms around his slim waist and pulled him into a hug, and Kendall pretty much melted into the embrace. After a few minutes went by, Camille was afraid that he would fall asleep like that, so she pulled away from him carefully. "You worked hard today, go get some sleep." she said, kissing him softly and Kendall nodded. Camille walked over to the door and slipped on her shoes. "Woah! Where are you going?" Kendall exclaimed as he watched her put on her sweater. "I've got to go home tonight. I can't stay here every night and my dad wants me home for a little while." she said. Obviously, Kendall had not been aware of these plans, because he looked completely heartbroken. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew that already." Camille apologized. Oh, the look on Kendall's face sometimes could just shatter your heart. She didn't know how he did it or what exactly it was about that certain look, but it was like your heart was a glass figurine succumbing to a linoleum floor. Kendall walked over and slipped on his vans, "At least let me make sure you get home safely." he said. Camille shook her head and put a hand on his arm, "No, that's okay. You need your sleep, Kendall. I'll be fine." she said softly. Logan, who didn't look _as_ exhausted as Kendall, came walking over, "I can take her, Kendall. If you want me to." Logan said. Kendall nodded, "Yeah, sure. Thanks, Logan." he said. Camille smiled as Kendall hugged her one last time. "You'll be back in the morning, right?" he asked sadly, the look on his face continuing to let her know that he was devastated. "Definitely. I'll be back as early as I can." she said. Kendall nodded. "Okay, goodnight." he said. "Goodnight." she replied cheerily. She and Logan stepped out into the hallway, and Logan gave her the "well, he didn't look too happy" look. Camille nodded and they walked back to her room silently. "Thanks again, Logan." Camille said once they had reached her door. "No problem. Anytime." he replied with a smile. "'Night." she said, stepping into her apartment. "Tell James and Carlos that I said "goodnight", as well. I didn't see them before I left." she said. "Will do. Goodnight, Camille." Logan said. Camille smiled and watched him walk back down the hallway towards the elevators. She sighed as she began getting ready for bed. She would definitely miss sleeping cuddled up against Kendall tonight. Little did she know, she'd be seeing them all earlier than she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy…I usually post a chapter earlier than expected ;) Have a good week, my friends :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi, peeps! Hope you guys had a good week :D Thanks for all of the reviews/favorites/alerts! Special thanks to **_Emmyloser _**and**_ CandySmile _**for their many, kind reviews! I'm glad that ya'll like the story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>"<strong>DANCE HARD LAUGH HARD<strong>

**TURN THE MUSIC UP NOW"**

Camille startled awake at the sound of her ring tone and flung the blankets off of herself. Stumbling blindly in the dark, Camille dug in her purse for her Iphone. Finally, she picked up the blaring phone, the bright screen and wallpaper of Kendall nearly blinding her. "Hello?" she answered. "Camille? I'm sorry I woke you up, but we need your help." came Logan's voice. Camille's heart jumped into her throat, "What's wrong? Is everyone okay?" she exclaimed. "Yeah. Sort of. James is having…some issues and we could use your help." Logan answered. "Okay. I'll be there in a few." she said, hanging up the phone. Hurriedly, Camille pulled on a pair of yoga pants, a tee shirt, and her tennis shoes. Popping a piece of winter mint gum in her mouth and running her hand through her knotted curls, Camille quickly explained things to her dad. As soon as the extremely short story was explained to her father, Camille bolted out the door and down the stairs. In this situation, her legs could take her to 2J faster than any elevator could. Now out of breath, she knocked rapidly on the door. Logan opened the door, looking frighteningly tired, and ushered her in. "I'm so sorry for calling you, it's just…we don't know what to do." he said apologetically. Camille just waved it off, "It's okay, Logan. I understand." she said. Kendall came walking carefully out of the kitchen, dressed in black sweat pants and a grey v neck tee shirt. He looked absolutely terrible, to say the least. His hair was askew, he looked extremely exhausted and pale, and he looked like he was using every last ounce of strength in his body to keep himself upright. Camille's eyebrows furrowed and she frowned, "Kendall, baby, what are you doing up?" she asked. Camille went over and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him gently. "I've been up trying to help James. He just won't talk to me. He completely ignores everybody when we go in there." he said, sounding completely distressed about the whole situation. Camille gently rubbed his back, "Okay. It's okay, I'll go talk to him. How long have you guys been up?" she asked. Kendall let go of her and leaned up against the counter. "We all went to bed around eleven, I woke up to James having a nightmare at two, and we've been up trying to help him since." he said, massaging his temples. Camille glanced over and grimaced as she finally realized that it was actually 4:32am. "You should have called me sooner." she said, feeling guilty that Kendall had been up for two and a half hours, and she had been completely unconscious during the whole ordeal. "I didn't want to wake you, I know you need your sleep. As it is, I'm so sorry for calling you now." he apologized. Camille leaned up against the counter next to him and rubbed his arm, "You need your sleep, too, Kendall. More than me, actually. Don't ever regret calling me, you are all family to me." she said and Kendall nodded. Camille kissed the side of his face and headed towards James' bedroom. This could be interesting…

On her way to James bedroom, Camille passed a very tired and worried looking Mrs. Knight and Kate. If Camille would be asked to describe the people in this house at this very moment, one word would come to mind: zombies. The bedroom door was open, so Camille didn't even bother knocking before she entered. A small lamp perched on the bedside table was the only thing illuminating the bedroom. James was sitting in the middle of the bed, his legs drawn up to his chest and his chin resting on his knees. Considering their height and the length of their legs and waists, Camille had no idea how Kendall and James could sit like that so often. When James looked up, he looked genuinely surprised to see her standing there. "What are you doing here?" he whispered, not rudely, per say, but more curious as to why his best friend's girlfriend was in his room at this hour. "Logan called me. Everybody's worried about you, James, and they are upset that you aren't letting them help you." she replied. James rested his head on his knees again sadly. "There's nothing to talk about." he whispered. Camille walked over and sat next to him on the bed. "Well, that's obviously not true." she said. Now that she was closer to him, she could see just how tired and distressed he looked. "Come on, tell me what's wrong, James." she said. James just shook his head, biting down hard on his lower lip until Camille thought he'd draw blood. Tears started to run down James' face and Camille felt her heart throb painfully in her chest. Camille could tell that he was just plain tired of trying to deal with what was upsetting him. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes and to the side, "Oh, James. Just tell me what's bothering you." she said softly. "I just… I just keep remembering what happened out there - in the woods. No matter what I do, it continues to play in my head like a movie, and I-I just want it to stop." he sobbed. Camille wrapped both arms around him and he turned to bury himself against her shirt. "It's okay, James. It's okay." she whispered. "Distancing yourself from everyone isn't going to help. We have to help each other or we are never going to get over this." she said. James pulled away from her, wiping furiously at the tears streaming down his cheeks, "I was so scared, Camille. I didn't know if Kendall was going to make it." he whispered. "Yeah, I know, I was scared, too." she said. "I'd never seen Kendall like that. He was so…he was so sick." he said, a fresh set of tears rolling down his face as memories came flooding back to him. Camille swallowed the lump that was forming in _her_ throat and put her arms around his shoulders. "I know. What we went through was terrifying. I don't even know what to say." she replied. "The last time I was that scared was when I heard my mom and dad arguing. I knew, I just knew, when I heard them that something bad was going to happen. Then my dad left that night." he said and Camille just nodded. "Kendall is perfectly fine now, James. Everything's all right. Kendall's okay, I'm okay, you're okay." she whispered. "You just have to remember that. No one is leaving, okay?" she said. James nodded, his long eyelashes damp enough that every time he blinked, salty tears were transferred onto his naturally pink cheeks. He continued to stare at her for several seconds, his pretty hazel eyes looking extremely tired. Camille figured he was thinking about their situation, thinking about how Kendall was okay and standing just outside in the kitchen. "Okay" he whispered, the meaning of her words finally sinking in. Camille nodded, happy that he was realizing that everyone and everything was fine, and soothingly brushed his dark bangs off of his face. "Let's get some sleep, huh?" she whispered. James looked so fragile, that Camille felt like if she didn't speak quietly or softly enough, he'd start sobbing again. James nodded and laid back down next to Camille who put her arm around him.

Only a few minutes later, Camille felt James relax against her and his breathing slowed down to a normal rate. Suddenly, Kendall came walking into the bedroom and over to her. "Hey. Is he okay?" he whispered. "Yeah. I think he'll be fine." Camille whispered back. She looked at him for a minute as he stared absent-mindedly at the floor. "What are you still doing up?" she asked quietly. Kendall looked up, "I wanted to make sure everything was okay." he replied. Camille looked over at the clock that read 5:05am and then back at Kendall. Camille patted the empty side of the bed next to her and Kendall gladly accepted the offer. Once Kendall had climbed in and gotten situated lying against her, Camille grabbed the soft blue blanket that was at the end of the bed and draped it over the three of them. Kendall reached over and flipped off the light. Now that James and Kendall were curled up on either side of her, finally asleep, Camille could actually have a peaceful night.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! If you guys review, I'll post another chapter this weekend! If ya'll don't review…I'm not posting another chapter until NEXT weekend! ;) <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Also, thank you very much, anonymous reviewers! I can't reply to your reviews directly, but know that I really appreciate all reviews! I'm super glad that you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this one, too :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>Surprisingly enough, Camille was sleeping very well, so she wasn't happy when Kendall's phone started ringing at 6:45am. Kendall sat up and grabbed his phone from off of the table next to him. "Yeah?" he answered. There was a long pause and Kendall pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay. Yep, I'm on my way." he said before hanging up. Camille looked down, happy to see that James was still in a deep sleep. She smoothed his dark bangs out of his eyes and smiled at how peaceful he looked while he was asleep. "What's going on?" she whispered to Kendall. Kendall pushed the blankets off of his legs and stood up, inhaling sharply as pain shot through his waist. "It was Kelly. Gustavo wants us to get to practice early since the performance is set for six tonight." he replied tiredly. "You've only had like four hours of sleep - tops!" Camille exclaimed, yet still trying to stay quiet for James' sake. Kendall nodded and ran his hand through his now-unruly hair. "Yeah, I know. I could probably sleep standing up, but it's my job, Camille. Gustavo isn't just going to let me sleep in because I haven't been sleeping well. Are you going to come to the performance?" he asked. "Of course I will." she replied. "What about James?" she asked. "I'll come up with an excuse for him to come in a bit later. He needs to get some more sleep. Wake him up around 8:00am for me?" he said. Camille nodded, "That's great and all, but YOU need your sleep, too, Kendall!" she said. Camille was getting angry at the crazy hours Gustavo had the boys working for this summer barbeque thingy. "Don't worry, hon, I'll be okay." Kendall replied, leaning down and kissing her. "I'll see you later." he whispered and gently patted James' shoulder before leaving. Camille just nodded to herself as she watched him leave. Promptly after he left the bedroom, she heard the shower water turn on. Camille relaxed back against the pillow and sighed. Fifteen minutes later, she heard Kendall say goodbye to his mom and then the door to the apartment closed. Camille set her phone alarm for 8:00am and immediately fell asleep, again.<p>

_**~8:00am~  
><strong>_

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Camille reached over and turned off the alarm. She propped herself up on her elbows and yawned. James was lying on his back next to her, arms lying at his sides, and looking extremely contented. Camille really, REALLY hated to wake him up. "James." she said, lightly tapping his shoulder. "James, it's time to get up for work." she said, again. Slowly, James opened his eyes and looked up at her, looking confused as to why she was in his bed. "Gustavo need you guys at the studio to practice for tonight's performance." Camille said. James blinked a few times and used his uninjured arm to sit up. "How are you feeling?" Camille asked, doing her best not to laugh at the way his hair was standing up in the back. "Better." he replied. Camille smiled and got out of the bed to head towards the door. "Camille?" James said and she turned around. "Thank you." he said, giving her a shy smile. Ah, a smile - it was about time she saw one of those on his face. She grinned back at him and went out into the living room. Mrs. Knight walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Confused, Camille stared at Kendall's mom when she finally let go. "Thank you for your help, Camille. I don't know what I'd do without you." Mrs. Knight said, smiling. "You're welcome, Mrs. Knight. I'm just happy that I can help." Camille replied. James stumbled out of his room and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. Carlos and Logan, who were sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast, just smiled at Camille and she smiled back. "I'm heading home for awhile, Mrs. Knight. I'll see you all later at the performance?" she asked and everyone nodded. Maybe today would actually go well for once.

_**~5:00pm~**_

"See you later, dad!" Camille yelled as she left her apartment. "Have fun, sweetheart!" came the reply from the kitchen. Camille briefly glanced at her reflection in the mirror that was in the hallway - her attire was simple, but pretty. She was dressed in jeans, a light pink halter top, red wedge high heels, and her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail. She nodded her approval and got into the elevator. Mrs. Knight and Katie picked her up outside of the hotel, and they all drove to the party together.

All it took was a brief mention of her name and who her boyfriend was and Camille was let backstage. Opening the door that said "Dressing Room: Kendall Knight", Camille stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Across the room, a hair stylist was blow drying Kendall's hair to the side as he sat with his eyes closed, slumped down in a rolling chair. "Hey, there." Camille said, announcing her arrival. Kendall opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I love those halter tops on you. You look absolutely breathtaking." he replied. The hair stylist ran a comb through Kendall's hair one last time and then left the dressing room. Camille unabashedly looked Kendall up and down several times. He was wearing black dress pants, a blue dress shirt half-buttoned, and his cream colored suspenders. Kendall stood up, swaying a little bit, and walked over to stand close to her. Camille smiled and played with the collar of his shirt. "You look so sexy." she said. Kendall grinned and kissed her, his hands immediately going up and sliding over the bare skin of her back. Camille smirked against his lips, men just couldn't help themselves when even the smallest amount of skin was showing. "You're positive you feel well enough to perform?" she asked, pulling away from him and looking him in the eyes. He looked exhausted and his eyes weren't their normal sparkly self. "Yep." he said, leaning in and kissing her once more. "Good luck out there." she said, tugging playfully at his suspenders. Kendall grinned, looking incredibly naughty despite how tired he was. He stepped even closer to her and trailed kisses up her neck and across her jaw. Camille ran her hand through his soft hair and pressed her mouth against his, kissing him deeply once he reached her lips. Kendall put his hands on her hips and pressed himself against her. Camille pulled away after several seconds, breathing heavily, "Okay, Kendall. You know you can't do that to me and then walk away to sing." she playfully scolded. He grinned, "Sorry." he said and winked at her. Just then, someone stuck their head inside the room, "We need you for sound check , Kendall." the guy said and closed the door. Camille hugged Kendall, "Go on, hot stuff. I know you guys will rock. I'll be right in front, cheering you on as your biggest fan." she said, grinning. "Thanks, Camille." he said, smiling. Camille closed Kendall's door behind her and opened the one next to it "Dressing Room: James Diamond".

James was standing in front of his closet, looking very exasperated as he struggled with a leather jacket that had big enough sleeves to cover his cast "Hey" Camille greeted, closing the door behind her as she entered the room. James looked up and gave her a small smile "Hi" he replied. "Are you totally pumped?" Camille asked cheerily. A full blown smile spread across James face, "Yes, I am." he replied. Camille walked over to him and helped him finish putting on the jacket, "How did your session go?" she asked. James nodded over towards the heat and ice packs on his table. "Slowly and painfully, but well." he replied, "It's going to be a long couple of weeks". Camille nodded. Two security guards came through the door suddenly, making James jump three feet in the air. "Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. It's time for Big Time Rush to go on stage." one of the guards said, not too kindly. Camille was tempted to slap them for their rudeness, however, she figured that slapping a security guard would not be very wise. James leaned over and hugged Camille, the smell of leather and cologne overwhelming her. He pulled away, a genuinely happy smile on his face, "Thanks for coming to check on me, Camille." he said. Camille grinned, "Anytime, James." She gave the security guards a dirty look as she passed them and opened the door to leave. "Good luck!" she said, waving to James. James smiled and waved back before Camille closed the door. Finally! James was in a good mood again! Camille smiled and practically skipped to her seat.

_**~6:00pm~**_

"BIG TIME RUSH! BIG TIME RUSH! BIG TIME RUSH!" Camille chanted along with the crowd, eagerly awaiting the boys to come out. Needless to say, she screamed at the top of her lungs with excitement when they jumped onto the stage. They performed "Til I Forget About You" first and it was absolutely flawless, of course. Camille grinned as Kendall made eye contact with her once they started "Boyfriend". Halfway through the song, however, Kendall lost his balance and stumbled a little during one of the dance moves. Camille instantly put her hands down and stopped singing along, a frown spreading across her face. A few seconds later, Kendall made eye contact with her…and he looked terrified. Camille's heart started to pound. "**Let me a take a little moment to find the right words" **James sang, as the other boys danced behind him. Fans began cheering as James walked towards the end of the stage, and Camille smirked at the reaction the tall brunette always got while he sang. "**That you're lookin for a boyfriend. I see that. Give me time**, **you know, I'm gonna be there. Don't be scared to come put your trust in-" **Kendall suddenly stopped singing and everyone grew quiet. Camille's eyes widened as he stumbled, bumping into equipment, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Logan, who was on the other side of the stage, immediately realized what was happening to Kendall, and he bolted over to his friend. Logan threw himself behind the stumbling blonde, holding onto him, and they both fell to the floor of the stage as Kendall collapsed. James and Carlos bolted over to their friends, screams erupted amongst the crowd, and security began forming a square around the four boys. Not caring about the consequences, Camille angrily pushed fans out of the way and climbed onto the stage. Having had past experiences with the tiny, eccentric, hit-anyone-who-gets-in-the-way, brunette, the bodyguards let Camille past and she knelt beside Kendall. Without thinking twice, she unbuttoned his blue dress shirt, revealing bright red soaked bandages and blood running down his waist and onto his dress pants. The original wound from the camping trip was bleeding, but now there was another gash above it, obviously from where he had run into the equipment. James knelt beside Camille, instantly growing pale as he surveyed the damage. "The paramedics are on their way" Carlos said, coming up behind her. Camille nodded and used her bare hands to press down onto the wounds. "Stay with me, Kendall." she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! I LOVE writing cliffhangers! Please review :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello :D Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They are much appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Camille put her head in her hands and dug her fingers into her hair as they waited. Logan was pacing the floor wildly, Katie was wrapped up in Mrs. Knight's arms, and James was next to Camille…curled up into a ball, once again. Unfortunately, he had left his jacket on the stage, and his dress shirt had been used to put pressure on Kendall's wounds. So, James was now in just jeans and a white tank top. Camille could see him shivering due to the cold air of the hospital waiting room, and probably from shock. Carlos was sitting in a chair on the other side of her, just staring straight ahead. Camille's heart ached for the young Latino. Carlos, as the energetic one, was always smiling and tried to keep everyone doing the same. Although, the past few weeks had been grueling for all of them, and Carlos was probably taking it the hardest. Camille looked down, just now noticing that she was barefoot…and she had no idea where her shoes were. On second thought, she didn't even know how her hair wasn't in a ponytail anymore, either. Everything prior to their arrival at the emergency room was a blur - and she hoped it stayed that way. Camille watched as Logan continued to pace the floor, then he looked down at his vest. Confusedly, Camille followed his gaze and noticed that his vest was covered in Kendall's blood. She involuntarily winced and then looked up at Logan. He had stopped pacing and was now staring at his vest, looking completely horrified. All of a sudden, Logan bolted towards the restrooms across from the waiting room. Sighing in sympathy, Camille got up and followed him. The emergency room was empty except for them so, she figured nobody was in the restrooms. Upon entering, she saw the first stall had it's door open, and Logan was kneeling in front of the toilet, expelling his stomach contents. Camille glanced around briefly, happily noticing that they were the only ones in there, and then sat down behind Logan. "Oh, Logan." she whispered, rubbing his back soothingly as he coughed. The raven-haired boy sat down and leaned his back against the side of the stall. Camille put an arm around his shoulders, gently rubbing his arm, and Logan rested his head against her chest and took a shaky breath. "M' okay" he whispered. Camille felt like laughing at the absurdity of what he had just said, but she suppressed it and just continued to rub his arm. The truth was, none of them were okay, so they might as well stop lying to each other about it. Silence loomed as Camille listened to Logan try to control his breathing. He had the tendency to hyperventilate and sure, this was the ideal place to have a panic attack, but Camille preferred that they didn't have another emergency on their hands. A few minutes went by and then Logan stood up, with help from the wall and Camille. He unbuttoned his vest with shaking fingers and stripped it off, throwing it away in the trash can by the door. Camille placed her hand palm-open in between his shoulder blades as he rinsed his mouth and washed his hands. Logan took a deep breath, dried his hands, and then looked up at Camille. His expressive dark brown eyes fully conveyed how distressed he was about everything going on. Camille gave him a quick hug and then wrapped her arm around his waist before leading him back out to the waiting room. They received no questioning stares as they returned to their original seats, because everyone understood what had happened. Camille plopped back down into her chair, but a soft sob escaped James' lips and Camille turned her attention to him. It had not even been 24 hours since she had reassured James that everything was okay and that Kendall would be fine - now look at things. She sat down on the other side of the cushioned bench that he was on and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Used to this soothing gesture, James turned into her embrace and began to quietly sob against her. Camille gently combed her fingers through his dark hair, "It's okay, James. Everything's going to be okay." she whispered. Katie buried her face against Mrs. Knight's shirt as she watched yet another brother fall apart. Logan put a comforting hand on Carlos's knee as the young boy looked around at his upset friends with worried dark eyes. "Here you go, darling" came a voice. Camille looked up, just now noticing that an elderly nurse was looking at her sympathetically and holding out a large, fuzzy green blanket. "Oh. Thank you." Camille said, wincing at how hoarse her voice sounded. She accepted the blanket and smiled softly as the thoughtful nurse walked away. Camille unfolded the warm blanket and pulled it gently around James, making sure it covered the bare skin of his arms and chest. James huddled closer to her, his soft hair brushing against her jaw as he got situated, obviously feeling comforted by the warmth of both Camille and the fuzzy blanket. She knew that hospitals had their reasons to keep it cold in the rooms, but to Camille…it seemed like the chill of the air was for numbing you for the bad news that you were about to receive. As if the cold breeze leaving a tingling sensation on your skin would ease the pain and heart ache of hearing the news that the doctors had to tell you. Nothing could numb you, and nothing could prepare you or ease your suffering while sitting in the waiting room of an ER - it was that simple. Camille exhaled deeply and wrapped her arms around James, again. She tried desperately to keep her own hot tears from falling, but it didn't work.<p>

_**~20 minutes later ~**_

"Kendall Knight?" a doctor said, coming into the waiting room. It was the same man that had been James' and Kendall's doctor after the camping trip, and he didn't look happy to see them. James, who had been resting quietly against Camille, sat up abruptly as the doctor began to explain Kendall's condition. Mrs. Knight stood up and nodded. "Your son not only pulled his stitches out and disrupted the wound during the performance, but he hit the equipment on the stage quite hard, as well. Dehydration and over exhaustion play major parts in the reason he is here, again. Kendall was not taking care of himself like he should have been. If he would have gotten the amount of rest that I had suggested, he probably would have been able to perform today." the doctor said. Camille shook her head in unbelief. "He's going to be okay, though?" James asked softly, his hazel eyes filled with a mix of emotions. The doctor nodded, "As long as he stays hydrated this time and gets a lot of rest, yes. I recommend no work for two weeks." he said. Everyone nodded. "He's in and out of consciousness because of the meds we gave him, but you all can go visit Kendall." the doctor said. Mrs. Knight nodded and thanked him. "Go 'head, Camille. We'll be there in a few." she said. Nodding, Camille placed the blanket back around James' shoulders and headed towards Kendall's room. The smell and appearance of the hospital hallways were all too familiar, and Camille was not happy to be here again. She entered the room where Kendall was lying, seemingly asleep, and sat down in the chair. Camille raised one eyebrow at the unconscious blond, she was not thrilled with the way her butt was used to the unnatural shape of the hospital chair. As if knowing subconsciously that he was in trouble, Kendall opened his eyes slowly, glancing around the room confusedly. "Don't worry, hon, I'll be okay." Camille said angrily, repeating the words he had spoken to her earlier. Kendall looked over at her, a guilty look on his face. "You scared all of us so much today." she said, her voice still tinted with anger and upset. "I'm sorry." he whispered quietly. Camille got out of the chair and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Kendall, you have to take care of yourself." she said. He looked up at her, his green eyes bright but still tired. "I know. I'm so sorry, Camille." he apologized. There was a long pause as Camille just stared at him, evaluating the situation. "Oh, gosh, I'm just happy that you're okay" She said, her tone of voice becoming softer and filled with relief. She bent down and gently wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he whispered, brushing his long, slender fingers through her hair. Camille pulled away from him and kissed the side of his face. "How do you feel? Are you all right?" she asked. "I've had better days. Heck, I've had better weeks. I'm not feeling too hot at the moment, but I'll think I will be okay." he replied, wincing as he repositioned himself. "I knew instantly that I had pulled my stitches out." he said. "I never want experience that feeling again" he whispered, instinctively resting his hand on the clean, white bandages covering the newly-stitched wounds. "Yeah, I bet. However, you don't have to worry about that anymore. Because when we get home…you are never allowed to leave your bed." Camille said. Kendall laughed, but winced as the action proved painful, and took a sip of the water Camille handed him. He slunk down further underneath the covers, "I'm sorry" he whispered, again. Camille rolled her eyes, she couldn't hold a grudge, because not only was he too adorable, but she was just glad that he was okay now. "Get some sleep. You are going to be on bed rest, meds, antibiotics, and work leave for two weeks, buddy." she said, hopping off of the bed. Camille pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and smoothed his bangs back. "I'll be back in a bit. The rest of the family wants to visit and I need some major coffee." she said. Kendall nodded and smiled softly at her as she left.

Camille poured herself a cup of coffee and took a long sip of the hot liquid, not caring that it was burning her throat and it tasted funny. After relaxing for a few minutes, Camille prepared two Styrofoam cups full of green tea with honey. She finished her coffee before grabbing the two other cups and heading back towards Kendall's room. Mrs. Knight, Carlos, Logan, and Katie were in with Kendall, making him smile from what she could tell. James was just standing in the doorway, the dark green blanket still wrapped loosely around his broad shoulders as he tried to recover, as well. Camille handed him the cups of green tea. "One for you and one for Kendall." she said and James smiled at her. Are you all right?" she asked softly. James nodded, "I will be." he replied with a soft smile. "Thanks, Camille." he said. "No problem." Camille replied, smiling. James smiled once more at her and went into the room, and handed Kendall one of the cups. The tall brunette sat in one of the chairs beside the bed and started to drink his green tea. Camille sighed as she continued to watch all of them from the doorway, grinning as James and Kendall burst out laughing at something Carlos had said. Glancing around the room of people, Camille exhaled deeply. These people would more than likely give her gray hair before she was even twenty-five, but she couldn't be happier than she was when surrounded by all of them. Smiling, Camille entered the room and sat down at the end of Kendall's bed. As she joined in with the infectious laughter, Camille knew that no matter what happened, she would always love these people…her family.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review! If you review, I'll post the last chapter this weekend! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here's the last chapter! Thank you SO much for all of the reviews! Special thanks to **_Emmyloser, CandySmile, _**and anonymous reviewer **_"Q"_** for their many, kind reviews! I'm so glad that you all liked this story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Kendall was released from the hospital the next morning. However, there were strict, specific instructions as to what he could and could not do. Camille promised the doctor that none of them would step foot in that hospital until Kendall and James' checkup in two weeks. Camille was always true to her word, and she was determined to keep this promise, even if it meant using her scarves to tie Kendall to his bed for an entire fortnight. Fortunately, James had not been a patient this time, so he could team up with Camille to help Kendall to the car. The muscular brunette gently wrapped his uninjured arm around Kendall's chest and underneath his arms. "You doing okay?" James asked, easily supporting most of his lithe friend's weight. Kendall nodded, still looking a little pale. Camille grabbed the bag that held Kendall's clothes from the day of the concert, and walked behind the two boys. Kendall was walking extremely carefully and slowly, and that was perfectly fine with Camille. Maybe ripping open your stitches in a severely painful way, bleeding all over your friends, and passing out on a performance stage in front of hundreds of people had taught Kendall a lesson. Wait a second, this was the same guy who stuck dynamite in a hotel pool to try to make it into a hot tub! No, he would never learn his lesson. Thankfully, the three of them made it to the car without disaster striking, they bid the doctor adieu, and headed home.<p>

Due to the lack of warning for yesterday's unfortunate event, there was no exciting surprise party awaiting for them at the apartment this time. However, they did have plans to spend the entire day loafing on the couch with several boxes of pizza - which was just as cool. When they entered 2J, Katie was waiting for them. The three teens stood in the doorway for moment. Katie walked carefully over to Kendall and stood in front of him, and James removed his arm from around Kendall's chest for minute. The brunette preteen stared up at her brother sadly, silently asking permission, knowing that Kendall was fragile. The past few weeks had been difficult for the young girl, but having to watch her brother's accident yesterday had devastated her. Kendall opened his arms up and Katie rushed over to him, gently clinging to him. Kendall rested his head on top of Katie's and wrapped his arms around her small frame. "I'm okay" he whispered, comfortingly rubbing his sister's back. A few seconds later, Katie pulled away and nodded, regaining her composure. Camille went into the kitchen to get plates while James helped Kendall get seated on the couch. Katie came walking into the kitchen, her usual devious appearance still completely gone. Now she was just looking at Camille, her brown eyes large with worry. "What's going on, Katie?" Camille asked, curious as to why Katie still looked so distraught. The young girl jerked her head over to where James was standing against the back of a dining room chair; he didn't look terribly upset anymore, but he looked like he was still trying to recover. "Is he going to be okay?" Katie whispered. Camille knew just how much Katie cared for all of the boys, all four of them were big brothers to her. "Oh, yeah. He'll be fine, just give him some time." Camille replied reassuringly. However, Katie was still staring worriedly at James. Normally, this would confuse people, but women had the uncanny ability to know what their female friends and family were thinking. Putting a hand on Katie's shoulder, Camille bent down and whispered, "Go ahead, Katie. I know what you're thinking, and he could definitely use one". Katie glanced up at her, still unsure. Camille smiled and gently pushed Katie in the direction of James, watching as the young girl approached James. Suddenly, Katie wrapped her arms around James' waist and hugged him. A look of surprise crossed James' face, but then he smiled softly and gently reciprocated the hug. Camille smiled at them and came out of the kitchen with the plates and cups. A small smile still on his face, James ruffled Katie's hair and they walked over to the couch together. Logan, Carlos, and Mrs. Knight were quickly seated with everyone, and the relaxing day officially began.

The pizzas were devoured, a movie marathon was started, and everyone was contented. Kendall sighed and stretched his long legs out on the couch, resting his head in Camille's lap. Camille smiled and combed her fingers through his soft, blonde hair. "How are you feeling?" she asked. Kendall exhaled deeply, "Tired and sore." he replied. Camille nodded and continued to play with his hair. "We'll go to bed soon." she said. Kendall opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Okay" he whispered. Camille grinned back and then glanced around the apartment. Katie was curled up with Mrs. Knight on the other side of the couch, and James looked extremely enthralled in the awesome action of "Transformers". Both Carlos and Logan looked quite worn out due to the recent happenings, but they, too, seemed to be enjoying the movie. For the first time in quite awhile, Camille could relax and pay attention to a movie. When the movie had ended, around 7:00pm, everyone started to get ready for bed. Not only was everybody tired, but the early bedtime was an order from Mrs. Knight…and Camille. "I'll be right in." Camille said to Kendall as Logan and Carlos helped him to his bedroom. Camille quickly brushed her teeth, and changed into pajama shorts and a tee shirt, eager to just get some sleep. After saying "goodnight" to Mrs. Knight, Logan, and Carlos, Camille headed towards Kendall's bedroom. "Wait, Camille!" Katie called from the kitchen. Confused, Camille turned around and walked back into the kitchen. "Yes?" she asked. Katie ran over to her and wrapped her arms around Camille's waist, hugging her tightly. Camille hugged the little girl back, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as to why Katie was holding onto her for this long. Several seconds later, the young girl let go and looked up at Camille. "Thank you for taking such good care of my big brother. I love him…so much and it means a lot to me that I know you will always be there for him. Thank you for that." Katie said. Camille stood there for moment, speechless. "Thank _you_, Katie. I-I don't really know what to say. I appreciate your trust in me and I _will_ always be here…for all of you." she replied. Katie smiled and hugged her once more. "Goodnight, Camille." she whispered. "Goodnight, Katie." Camille replied, still dumbfounded by the young girl's kind words. After regaining her composure, she began to head back towards Kendall's bedroom. "Hey, Camille?" came a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw James standing outside of his bedroom, wearing a pair of sweat pants and a muscle shirt. "What's up?" Camille asked, going over to stand closer to him. James chewed on his lower lip, obviously nervous about something. He ran a hand through his dark hair and just stared at her. "Um…thank you… for everything. I don't think I would have been able to get through all of this without you." he said softly. Camille stepped over to him and hugged him gently. The enormous height difference caused her to just be hugging his chest, but it was still a hug nonetheless. James wrapped both arms her, "Thank you, Camille." he said, again. Camille pulled away from him and smiled, "No problem. I will always be here for you guys." she replied. James nodded and returned the smile, "Goodnight" he said. "'Night, James" Camille replied, and she stepped inside Kendall's bedroom.

Kendall was already lying in bed, now changed into a pair of gray pajama pants and…well, yeah - that was it. Camille flipped off the light and climbed in next to him. She sighed, extremely comfortable as she got underneath the cool sheets and snuggled up against Kendall. "Hey, there. How are you doing?" Kendall asked, putting one arm around Camille's shoulders. "Quite comfy, now, and ready for some sleep. How about you?" she replied, looking up at him. "Same here." he said, smiling down at her. "I love you, Camille, so much." he said. Camille instantly got butterflies in her stomach and she grinned at him. "I love you, too." she replied. Kendall kissed her, long and passionately. Every smile, every loving whisper, and every kiss proved his strong feelings for her. There were no words to fully explain just how much they loved each other and there never would be. Camille pulled away and smiled at Kendall before lying back down against his bare chest. Kendall and Camille slept peacefully throughout the entire night, and that night was the first night in two weeks that James didn't have a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this last chapter! Please review :D Farewell for now, peeps! However, don't fret! I'm working on another story right this moment ;) Review and let me know what you thought of this last chapter…and if you want another story! :D<strong>


End file.
